The embodiments herein relate generally to devices and methods for cutting and disposing trimmed branches, twigs and leaves from plants.
Gardeners, landscapers and homeowners often trim plants such as trees, shrubs, and the like, to maintain the shape and good health of the plants. These individuals prune twigs, branches and leaves by using a variety of tools such as shears and saws. The trimmed items fall to the ground, which creates a burden for the individual during the cleanup process. In particular, individuals have to manually collect the trimmed twigs, branches and leaves by hand, which is time consuming. Further, individuals have to bend over to collect the trimmed items. This often places each individual's back in an awkward position, which increases the likelihood the individual suffers an injury to his/her back or other body area.
Several tarps in the field have been wrapped around the base of a plant to collect and remove trimmed twigs, branches and leaves from the plant. In particular, the PrunEze tarp accessory comprises a circular tarp with a central opening and a slit extending from the outer edge to the central opening. This permits the tarp accessory to be wrapped around the base of the plant. Trimmed twigs, branches and leaves that fall on the tarp accessory are removed from the site by pulling the tarp away from the plant's base and disposed accordingly. However, the PrunEze tarp and other tarps in the field have several limitations. Specifically, these tarps lack stability when disposed on the ground. Wind can blow these tarps off the ground and away from plants during the trimming process, thereby making the tarps difficult to use.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a tarp apparatus with enhanced stability that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively collects trimmed branches, twigs and leaves from a plant, and permits the easy disposal of the trimmed items.